


Je n’ai pas pleuré mon Amour

by Pepperymint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperymint/pseuds/Pepperymint
Summary: Je me souviens, de quand on s’aimait.





	Je n’ai pas pleuré mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est assez vieux et court, je l’ai écrit il y a des années déjà avant de le poster sur mon Tumblr. J’adorerais avoir votre avis, je ne suis pas très confiante en ce qui concerne mes talents d’écriture... merci! J’espère que ça vous plaira.  
>  ~  
>  This is actually very old and short, I wrote this ages ago and posted it on my tumblr. Would love to have your opinion on it as I’m very self conscious about my writing. Thanks, hope you enjoy it! 

          Je rentre du travail ce soir mon amour. Il n'est pas très tard, comme les autres soirs. Cette journée a été épuisante, comme les autres journées de boulot. J'ai rencontré un jeune homme très gentil aujourd'hui mon Amour, comme j'en rencontre souvent près de la machine à café. Je suis fatigué ce soir mon Amour, comme cela m'arrive souvent. Alors, je me prépare une bonne tasse de café, comme à chaque fois. Tu te souviens ? Tu te rappelles ? Bien sûr, comment pourrais-tu oublier. Une tasse de café bien chaud, que je bois en m'asseyant sur ce vieux fauteuil en cuir noir râpé qui depuis toutes ces années s'élève dans le coin de notre salon, près de la grande fenêtre de notre appartement. Je bois, et mes yeux se font vagabonds à travers le verre ; J'observe les centaines de petites fourmis qui courent dans les rues de Paris. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui mon Amour. J'ai écrit quelques critiques, pour le journal. Bu quelques cafés, et ris un peu avec mes collègues de travail. J'ai fait des tas de choses, mais je n'ai pas pleuré. Ce soir, je pense à  toi, mon Amour… Comme tous les autres soirs.  
   
           Je me souviens de notre première rencontre, dans le café où je travaillais pour me faire un peu d'argent au lycée. Je me souviens, à quel point tu me fixais, comme obsédé. Je passais mon temps à rougir de tes regards, à baisser la tête quand tu commandais deux diabolos fraise, à mourir de gêne quand tu m'invitais à ta table pour boire le second. Ce jour là, la première fois que j'ai croisé tes yeux, la première fois que j'ai entendu ta voix, la première fois que tu m'as souris… Ce jour là, j'ai su que j'allais t'aimer plus que de raison, plus qu'un simple ami que je verrais deux, trois fois par an. Je me souviens de notre premier rendez vous, quand tu t'étais présenté au café, ta marguerite à la main. Tu m'avais emmené au beau milieu d'un champ de fleurs. Un champ de marguerites. Tu les aimais beaucoup, disais-tu. Tu m'aimais beaucoup, aussi. C'est toi qui me l'as dit. Nous avons marché, au beau milieu du tapis de pétales multicolores, et tu m'as emmené à l'ombre d'un arbre, pour mieux m'embrasser, tu disais.  Je me souviens de cet après midi d'été, à la sortie de mon café, où tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi. De me laisser être ton trésor, ton amour, ton ange, le battement de ton cœur. Je me souviens de l'œillade que m'avait lancé ta mère, la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée. Sa bouche pincée et sa voix de crécelle. Ses sourcils froncés, et ses bras croisés. Elle me faisait un peu peur ta mère, mais je lui souriais toujours. Je ne lui disais rien. Et même si j'étais triste de ne pas lui plaire, je n'ai pas pleuré. 

  
            Je me souviens quelques années plus tard, du soir où tu m'as demandé à être ton fiancé. Ton joli, mignon, et adorable fiancé, comme tu disais parfois. Je me souviens de la jolie bague que tu m'avais proposé. Elle était belle, ta bague en argent. Tu te rappelles, de comment j'ai hoché la tête pour accepter. Tu avais même ris, en disant de m'arrêter, en disant que j'allais me faire mal à tant vouloir accepter. Mais pas le moindre torticolis ne m'est tombé dessus. J'étais flatté, que tu veuilles me garder près de toi. Flatté que tu m'aimes tant que ça. Je me souviens aussi de l'après midi où tu m'as demandé en mariage. Tu m'avais emmené dans ce champ de fleurs, celui de notre premier rendez-vous. J'étais allongé sous le vieil arbre encore fleur, et tu t'étais agenouillé devant moi, prenant ma main, me présentant ta bague, plus belle encore que la première. Je te regardais faire, la passer à mon doigt. Tu disais que j'avais des étoiles dans les yeux, que j'allais porter ton nom, que tu étais heureux, que nous aurions des enfants. Je t'ai embrassé, je me souviens, sous le vieux pommier, à l'ombre de tous les regards. Je ne t'embrassais pas souvent, c'était toi qui le faisais. J'étais toujours bien trop timide, bien trop gêné. Toi tu ne te gênais pas, tu disais que tu m'aimais, que c'était comme ça. Ce jour là, malgré mon bonheur, je n'ai pas pleuré. Pas même de joie. 

  
        Je me souviens du premier appartement que nous ayons visité. Haut perché dans une résidence du vieux Paris. Celui même où j'habite encore aujourd'hui. Tu aimais ces vieux endroits. Ces ruelles qui semblaient toutes s'emmêler, et mener au même endroit. Il m'a fallut du temps pour m'y habituer, pour ne pas me tromper en rentrant chez nous. Parce que c'était chez nous. Ta mère n'était pas joviale à cette décision. Elle ne m'aimait pas je crois. Tant pis pour elle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle manque, que tu disais. Je me souviens de nos longues soirées devant la télévision, à regarder des films tristes. Tu sais, quand Jack meurt, à la fin. Tu disais toujours que tu mourrais pour moi s'il le fallait, que j'étais ton amour, ta joie, et ta raison de vivre. J'étais le battement de ton cœur. Et malgré la puissance que tes mots avaient sur moi, je ne pleurais jamais, je ne pleurais pas. 

  
             Je me souviens de notre première dispute en tant que jeunes mariés. Quand j'avais trouvé le numéro de téléphone de cette peste d'Isabelle, dans la poche de ton Jean. Je me souviens que nous avons hurlé. Je me souviens peut être même t'avoir insulté. Et puis tu avais claqué la porte. C'était la première fois, que ça arrivait. Dans notre bel appartement. Je suis même sûr que les murs avaient vibré, sous la force de nos mots. Je me souviens de la manière dont je me suis écroulé. A genoux. A terre. Je déposais les armes. J'ai eut peur ce soir là, tu sais. J'ai cru craquer. J'ai cru sentir mes yeux s'humidifier, lorsque la simple pensée de ne plus jamais voir cette porte s'ouvrir, sur un toi rayonnant, et souriant m'a effleuré. Mais tu es revenu. Tu es revenu et, tu m'as relevé. J'étais sur le point de m'impatienter, pourtant. Sur le point de flancher. Je me souviens de l'étreinte chaude et rassurante que tu m'avais offerte. Je me souviens de tes lèvres sur les miennes, et des murmures de nos excuses se mêler les uns aux autres. Même sur le point de céder, je t'avais attendu, je n'avais pas pleuré. 

  
           Je me souviens aussi, de ce que tu appelais souvent les meilleures années de notre vie. Celles que tu disais meilleures que les années de lycée, et de fac. Ces années où on passait nos dimanches matins sous la couette, à échanger nos plus tendres câlins. Ces années où on prenait des bains chauds ensemble, lorsque j'avais ma tête sur ton épaule, et que j'embrassais ton cou. Tu adorais mes baisers, et tu avais décrété que moi, j'étais toujours désireux de t'embrasser. Tu n'avais pas tord. Je me souviens des week-ends où on partait en vélo, avec ton vieux chapeau de paille. Tu te défendais, en disant que ça faisait très « Fifties », et que tu adorais ça. En réalité, je ne suis toujours pas sûr qu'ils portaient des chapeaux de paille, dans les années cinquante. Je me rappelle de chacune de nos Saint Valentins, que l'on passait à s'offrir des petites peluches parfois ridicules, et à manger du chocolat. Mais ce que j'aimais le plus ces jours là, c'était centaines, que dis-je, les milliers de « Je t'aime » que tu logeais à la fin de chaque phrase. Je me souviens des jours anniversaires de notre mariage, où nous retournions dans notre champ de marguerite. Ces après midi que l'on passait à jouer à « Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup », à rire, et à regarder les nuages dans le ciel. Ces journées où on s'embrassait sous la pluie glacée jusqu'à en tomber malade. Ces années où on se donnait des petits surnoms comme mon Amour, mon Ange, mon Trésor, et où on se disait « Je t'aime » chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Tu disais toujours que ces années là ne duraient pas, qu'un beau jour, on ne s'aimait plus autant, qu'on se supportait bien moins qu'avant. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai connu que ces années là, avec toi. Un jour c'en fut fini. C'en était terminé. Un jour, un beau jour d'été, tu t'es envolé. Ta mère m'a détesté pour cela je crois, mais lorsque l'on m'a annoncé que je ne verrais plus jamais tes beaux yeux bleus, que je ne sentirais plus jamais ton souffle dans mon cou, que je n'aurais plus jamais tes doigts entrelacés avec les miens, que jamais plus je n'entendrais ta voix me murmurer que tu m'aimes… Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je ne voulais pas. Je tenais trop à ce que tu m'aimes encore pour cela. Je n'ai pas pleuré, je ne m'en suis pas donné le droit. 

  
          Je me souviens du jour de ton enterrement, des paroles de cet idiot de prêtre, des marguerites que j'avais déposé sur ton cercueil –ils ont osé t'offrir des roses, mon pauvre Amour, ils te connaissaient tous si mal–, de la grimace qu'arborait ta mère en me regardant. Tu sais, celle qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle nous voyait arriver main dans la main, ou que nos lèvres étaient bien trop proches à son goût. Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai souris. Je lui ai souris, avant de lever mes yeux clos vers le ciel trop sombre pour un jour tel que celui-ci. Pour toi, le soleil aurait dû être présent. J'ai levé mes yeux, pour sentir les gouttes d'eau tomber le long de mes joues. Les nuages et le ciel tout entier pleuraient. C'est toi qu'ils pleuraient. Mais moi, je n'ai pas pleuré. 

  
           Ce soir mon Amour, je regarde les étoiles dans le ciel noir. Celles que nous regardions souvent depuis notre grande fenêtre. Et ce soir, il me semble t'apercevoir. Mais, même en pensant à toi mon Amour. Même en t'aimant plus encore que le premier jour. Je ne pleure pas. J'aurais trop peur que tu me vois. 

  
                Tu disais toujours, que tu n'aimes pas les gens qui pleurent. C'est une promesse mon Amour, jamais je ne pleurerai.


End file.
